Loss
by LadySpartan
Summary: When Korra wakes up in a mysterious room her mind is a mess. Every thought from the day earlier came crashing down on her but she doesnt have much time to think about her past because what she is about to lose can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

A musky odor filled the room like a fog making it uncomfortable to breath. The lone light hanging from the ceiling flickered as it slowly swayed back and forth. Her mind slowly wakened from its lucid state, pulsating in rhythm with the light. She closed her eyes trying to remember where she was but was at no anvil but then she remembered. The thoughts flooded her mind drowning her in pain.

Flashback  
The house was cold and lifeless like the dead of night. She glanced from the corner of her eye at the clock before continuing with her meditation. Late again. A small sigh escaped her lips as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. The clicking of the lock made her almost jump out of her skin. He was trying to be quiet but the old lock kept clicking. Korra up stood in the living room and waited for him to enter the room. The door finally cracked open and he quietly slid through. He turned to close the door quietly behind him.

"You're late." Korra said her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know I had a rough day at work, it was really busy." He grunted, placing his things on the table. Mako turned to kiss her but she took a step back.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"You're lying. I called Chief Beifong and she said you left an hour ago." Korra hissed. His confused look quickly faded and was masked by rage.

"What are you talking about? I worked late just like I told you!" Mako barked. She turned away from him for a moment as her hands closed into fists.

"Liar." She growled.

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you." He commanded.

"Liar!" Korra screamed almost falling to her knees. Never in her life had she poured that much emotion into one word and it almost exhausted her.

"You're never here Mako. I'm always alone to care for the house while you are out doing who knows what. Beifong says you flirt with some of the girls at work like I don't even exist." Korra whispered as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. She looked up at him but his back was facing her.

"Please tell me it isn't true."

"I think we should take a break." He said quietly, removing the ocean blue scarf from his neck and handing it to her.

"Bu-but I made this for you, for your birthday." She sniffled as tears painted her cheeks. The scarf fell to the floor and Mako reached for his father's crimson one.

"So that's it. We are done." Korra choked as she reached for her parka. Mako opened the door for her and followed her out.

"Korra I will always lo-"

"Stop with the bullshit Mako." She snapped walking through the door. As soon as she stepped out the door he closed it almost catching her heels. Damn he really wanted me out of there. Korra took a deep breath and made her way to the stables where she kept Naga.

"Naga here girl." She called, still sniffling from the events earlier. The stables were completely which made Korra worry.

"Naga!" She screamed. Her heart raced in her chest as she ran through the stalls searching for her companion. The door of the last stall slowly creaked open and Korra ran to it.

"Naga!" She screeched as she rounded the corner into the stall. Suddenly all in a flash, a hand went over her mouth. She tried to slip away but every breath she took made her vision blurry, her thoughts hard to read. Then everything went blank.

End of Flashback  
Korra felt sick as the memories came back. She tried to pull her hands to her face but something cut into her skin making her cry in pain. Barbed wire was wrapped around her wrists tightly, cutting off her circulation. Dried blood painted her wrists and stained the floor. Her mind slowed which bothered her extremely. As she shifted again she noticed something poking at her arm. A needle poked out of her arm and was connected to a IV bag filled with a clear liquid. The drugs were taking a toll on her, making her nauseous, dizzy and clouding her mind. Korra dropped her head down as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm helpless, a lost cause. There really is no hope for me." She whispered. Suddenly the door behind her creaked open, snapping her out of her thoughts. Metal boots clanked against the ground, louder and louder. Korra closed her eyes tightly and hoped for it to go away. The clanking stopped abruptly in front of her and her heart began to race.

"Open your eyes." A voice commanded. She hesitantly opened her eyes afraid of what stood in front of her. A man with black hair and green eyes stared back at her, his eyes pouring into her soul. Korra couldn't help but notice the symbol printed on his shirt. It looked familiar a little too familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked her mind still a complete mess. A smile appeared on his lips at the question.

"I am the solution." He chuckled nodding his head. Suddenly something hit the back of her head knocking her out cold.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope everyone likes it. I hope this helps my brain get past the writers block for my Legend of Korra Series. Please tell me what you think and leave any comments, reviews and or prompts. Thank you. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Korra come on, pull you act together!" He growled flinging another fire punch to her abdomen. She gritted her teeth, barley dodging his blow. Bolin backed away from the ongoing battle for a moment. He couldn't help but feel bad for Korra, ever since she and Mako started to date Mako became cold and controlling.  
"Mako stop! She has had enough." Bolin called. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to get his attention. Mako turned to him, his eyes overflowing with fury. Only once in his life had he seen that look and it was when Mako found out their parents killer escaped prison. With one quick movement, Mako shoved his brother to the ground and continued to fight Korra. Korra jumped away from his fire balls and sent a water whip his way. He turned it to steam making it hard to see. She squinted her eyes attempting to see through the steam that enveloped the whole room. In the corner of her eye she noticed a light heading towards her. The fire ball hit her in the chest, throwing her into the wall. Her limp body hit the wall with a loud bang as miscellaneous objects fell on her. Blood slowly trickled out of her nose onto the concrete floor. Burns covered her skin making it crack and peel.  
"Korra!" Bolin yelled running to her. The world began to dim and within seconds the darkness had consumed her.

"Wake up." A voice commanded. Korra's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the man in front of her.  
"What do you want from me?" She groaned.  
"What every man wants from a woman." He chuckled. Korra's eyes widened with fear and she struggled in the chair.  
"No ,no, no. What did I ever do to you?" She cried. The man grabbed her chin firmly making her look him in the eyes.  
"You my dear did absolutely everything. Being a bender is one thing but being the Avatar is much worse. I believe that if we follow in Amon's footsteps we can finally be free of the tyranny of benders. Amon being a bender himself could never pull of this task but I believe I can. Although we could just destroy you I feel that degrading is a better way to destroy an Avatar." He said, his hot breath kissing her cheek. Korra felt her blood run cold as his words echoed in her head. That's what that symbol on his shirt was, equality. She wanted to hit herself for not even noticing.  
"Removing bending won't make us equal it will only upset the balance." She countered.  
"Coming from the strongest bender in the world that may be true but it will in fact not upset the balance. The world will enter a new era of peace and happiness." He beamed.  
"And how do you plan on getting rid of bending?" Korra questioned. A sinister smile appeared on his lip and he leaned forwards so his mouth was less than an inch away from her ear.  
"Extermination." He whispered.  
"Y-y-you want kill them?" Korra stuttered.  
"Exactly." He said backing away from her and walking to the other end of the room. Korra squeezed her eyes shut trying to process what he had said. No he can't do that, she can't let him do that. She dug her nails into the arm rests of the chair, destroying the perfectly molded wood.  
"You're a monster." She growled.  
"Hahaha why yes I am but so are you." He snickered while he grabbed more drugs. He shoved a needle into her arm, inserting the drugs. Korra's vision blurred for a moment followed by nausea. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as heaves racked her small frame.  
"Just kill me already." She coughed.  
"I wish it was that easy. You need to enter the avatar state and then I will kill you." He said his back turned to her. She glared at his back as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Kill me!" Korra screamed.  
"No."  
"Please! Make it end! Kill me!" She screeched, tears now flowing down her cheeks. He quickly turned to her and firmly grabbed her chin.  
"I hate you." She growled.  
"Trust me when I'm done with you, the word hate will be far out of your vocabulary. Now shut up."  
"At least give me a name to call you by." Korra snapped.  
"Hmm, I assume you can call me what Amon used to call me. The lieutenant." He sighed. Her eyes widened and she quickly dropped her head.  
"No he was sent to jail." Korra gasped.  
"That's what we want you to think. Face it Korra no one will find you." He snickered. The door finally opened and chi blockers walked in.  
"Well I think that is enough talking for today. Take her away." The lieutenant said turning away from her. They pumped more drugs into her then untied her. Her feet dragged on the ground as they dragged her to a dark room. The chi blockers threw her in the room carelessly and shut the door, engulfing the room in darkness. Korra's body was numb but not as much as her mind. She tried to sit up but she was too weak.  
"I'm sorry Aang." Korra whispered as a desperate tear trailed down her cheek. Her mind slowly drifted off until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long guys I have just been really busy but I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading. Please leaves reviews. **


End file.
